marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Absorbing Man
|species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |affiliation = HYDRA (brainwashed) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) Daredevil (mentioned) |game = Lego Marvel's Avengers |actor = Brian Patrick Wade |status = Alive}} Carl "Crusher" Creel is a gifted individual with the ability to absorb the properties of anything he touches. Originally a well-known boxer, he appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. The leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. decided he was too dangerous and sent Agent John Garrett to kill him. Garrett, who was secretly working for the terrorist organization HYDRA, faked Creel's death and recruited him into HYDRA. Creel worked for Daniel Whitehall and attempted to steal the Obelisk for HYDRA, but he was stopped by Phil Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team and handed over to Glenn Talbot for custody. After recovering from the effects of the Obelisk, Creel underwent months of treatment to be rid of the brainwashing HYDRA had inflicted upon him. When Glenn Talbot was made the head of the ATCU, he commissioned Creel as his bodyguard during the meeting to discuss the Inhumans and the threat they posed to society. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. had initial doubts about trusting Creel, he proved to be as trustworthy as Talbot said. Biography Boxing Career Carl Creel was a boxer who used the moniker "Crusher" in his bouts. During this time, he fought "Battlin' Jack Murdock" and lost, despite the fact the fight had been fixed by Roscoe Sweeney in Creel's favor. As punishment for failing to throw the fight, Murdock was murdered shortly afterwards.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Sometime in the many years following, during his boxing career, Creel was the subject of an experiment. He attained the ability to absorb any element and turn his skin into that same material, gaining a high victory status by using his talent to hide steel-skinned fists under his boxing gloves when he fought. Recruitment by HYDRA file]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. learned of his dangerous powers, he became an Index candidate and S.H.I.E.L.D. sent John Garrett to terminate him. Garrett, an undercover HYDRA agent, chose instead to fake Creel's death and recruit him to HYDRA as a brainwashed assassin. Creel was soon recruited by Daniel Whitehall as his assassin, obeying any order given to him by Whitehall or Sunil Bakshi, although he remained indifferent to HYDRA's goals for world domination.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Hunting the Obelisk Under Daniel Whitehall's orders, Creel interrupted an undercover operation where S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Idaho, Lance Hunter, and Isabelle Hartley were attempting to procure from Roger Browning information on where a level ten 0-8-4 was being held. Creel sneaked up behind Browning and snapped his neck and stealing the file. When the agents fired upon him, he absorbed the bullets and escaped after jumping from a window twenty-five feet high before he could be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Returning to his hideout, Creel gave the information about the 0-8-4 to his HYDRA employer, Sunil Bakshi, although he failed to give the HYDRA salute of "Hail HYDRA". Bakshi told him that his employer Daniel Whitehall was pleased with the update and rewarded Creel by giving him a sample of the extremely rare diamond musgravite, which HYDRA had searched and found specifically for him to absorb. Creel took the diamonds and watched closely as his hand transformed, enjoying the sensation that his power gave him. Arrest and Escape 's soldiers]] Creel was then ordered to capture Brigadier General Glenn Talbot to learn the location of the Obelisk. He sneaked up behind Talbot, who was out with his family, but Talbot had been warned about the upcoming attack by S.H.I.E.L.D. and defended himself against Creel. Although Creel initially began to gain the upper hand in the fight, Talbot was assisted by Melinda May. Creel grabbed a steel ball and chain and attempted to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but was thwarted and subdued by the combined might of May and Skye, who shot him with a Taser Projectile Launcher before members of the military arrested Creel. Believing him to have been defeated during the brief battle with S.H.I.E.L.D., Creel was arrested by Talbot's soldiers and taken into military custody to the Government Storage Warehouse with armed Sergeants Logan and Smith watching over his glass cell with seemingly no exit. However, knowing that this was all part of HYDRA and Daniel Whitehall's overall plan to obtain the Obelisk which was being stored in the same Warehouse, Creel remained calm and prepared for the next stage of the plan, his escape. Creel easily escaped his cell by ensuring that his guards were facing away from him before turning into glass, becoming invisible to the human eye, and tricking them. When the guards attempted to locate Creel by exploring the cell, he killed them both before searching the Warehouse. When Creel encountered a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, arriving to search the facility for the Obelisk as well, Creel hid by turning into the concrete wall and followed the agents as they searched the many crates for the cargo. Stealing the Obelisk ]] Following the team of agents, Creel encountered Isabelle Hartley, who had successfully recovered the Obelisk. Hartley spotted Creel and attempted to kill him with a knife, but he was able to turn his skin into steel and deflect the blade. When she attempted to use the Obelisk to defend herself, it instantly began to engulf her hand. Seeing the effects of the Obelisk and Lance Hunter appearing caused Creel to flee. and Idaho]] When Hunter and Idaho attempted to get Hartley medical attention while Glenn Talbot's soldiers began advancing on the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Creel managed to get out of the facility ahead of the team. As Hunter and Idaho sped towards the hospital, Creel managed to get in front of their speeding car, turn into concrete and cause their S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV to crash, killing Hartley and Idaho, he then turned his hand into rubber and retrieved the Obelisk and calmly walked away, unaware that Hunter had survived the crash. in a diner]] Despite attempting not to allow his skin to touch the surface of the Obelisk, Creel was affected by the Obelisk's power and felt his skin absorbing its deadly effects. At a restaurant, Creel waited for Sunil Bakshi to meet him and take the Obelisk off him. When the waitress attempted to clear his table while he waited, Creel accidentally touched her arm, causing her body to turn to stone within minutes due to the Obelisk's power in Creel's skin. Creel then ran away before S.H.I.E.L.D. could arrive and capture him again. about the Obelisk]] Back in his hideout, Creel attempted to absorb items that could help remove the effects with little success. He was then contacted by Sunil Bakshi, who wanted Creel to give him the Obelisk and promised that HYDRA would help him with his problem. When approached by Raina, who offered a ring that would allow him to absorb its power in exchange for the 0-8-4, he refused her offer, telling her to stay away or his HYDRA employers would harm her. He ran off, taking the ring with him. Defeat ]] Creel finally met with Sunil Bakshi, where Creel informed him that he was struggling to control the deadly powers of the Obelisk. Bakshi was able to help Creel overcome the effects of the Obelisk when he used the trigger phrase from the brainwashing method used on him, which helped Creel relax and concentrate on his arm, allowing him to safely absorb the effects of the Obelisk. Creel informed Bakshi that he was happy to comply to HYDRA's wishes and he prepared to hand over the Obelisk to him. ]] However, the meeting with interrupted when Creel came under fire by Lance Hunter, who was attempting to avenge the deaths of his friends Isabelle Hartley and Idaho. Hunter fired a single shot at Creel's head, but Creel was able to turn his skin to steel and deflect the bullet, Creel then chased after Hunter as he attempted to flee. Creel caught up with his would be assassin and hit him with his steel fist before managing to trap Hunter in a corner, and prepared to kill Hunter using the Obelisk's power in his hand, promising him that it would be a painful death. However before Creel could kill Lance Hunter, he was stopped by Phil Coulson who stabbed him in the back with the modified Overkill Device which made him unable to control his absorbing powers, allowing the 0-8-4 to take over his body and turn him into stone, seemingly permanently. Creel was then taken in by Coulson and placed in a Cryostasis Chamber for the protection of others. He was turned over to Brigadier General Glenn Talbot as a peace offering from Coulson in exchange for breathing room for the activities of the new S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Glenn Talbot's Bodyguard During his time in prison, Creel was returned to his normal human form from being frozen in stone. This time away from HYDRA also allowed Creel to finally break free of Daniel Whitehall's control over him, giving back his control over his own mind and making him regret his past actions. General Glenn Talbot saw this change in him and after months of training, recruited Creel as his personal bodyguard. ]] As General Talbot saw his wife Carla leave the airport, he met Phil Coulson. In the middle of their conversation, Creel, who was sitting on a bench watching over Talbot, rose up and began to follow the pair to ensure their safety. Lincoln Campbell, who was there to look for anything suspicious, found Creel following the two into a parking lot. Right when Creel walked in to the lot, Coulson, who believed Creel was still a HYDRA assassin, pushed and locked Talbot inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV as Melinda May ordered Campbell to attack. Before he could reveal his true intentions, Creel was knocked down by Campbell with a blast of electricity. In order to protect himself, Creel grabbed hold of a car tire and transformed his body into rubber, making him immune to Campbell's electrical abilities. After throwing Campbell into a garage door, Creel walked towards Coulson, who shot him multiple times in the head. Campbell quickly recovered from the attack and once again challenged Creel to finish the fight, distracting him from Coulson. ]] As Creel went to attack the stunned Campbell again, Melinda May ambushed Creel and whacked him in the head with a metal pipe, tricking him into transforming him body into metal. Now metallic, Campbell electrocuted Creel, knocking him to the ground and slowly killing him by overheating him. However Campbell was quickly ordered to stop by Coulson and May. After Glenn Talbot was freed from his car, he rushed over and informed Coulson that Creel was his bodyguard, picking him up and standing by his side. and Jemma Simmons]] Creel was taken to the Playground where he was placed in a Containment Module while the S.H.I.E.L.D. team attempted to analyze and protect themselves from his powers. Creel was visited by Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, the latter of which questioned him about exactly how he obtained his powers. Creel revealed that he gained his powers from an experiment but gave only short answers when Simmons asked him about what it felt to touch an Obelisk and how he survived the experience. ]] Despite strong objections from almost all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the Playground, a deal was made between Coulson and General Talbot that Creel would be allowed to join them on their mission, acting as Talbot's personal bodyguard. This mainly angered Lance Hunter who still held a deep distrust for Creel after he killed Isabelle Hartley and Idaho while still under Daniel Whitehall's control. However once on Zephyr One, Creel put on his headphones and listened to music, ignoring Hunter's scrutiny.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 3.12: The Inside Man Saving George Talbot mission]] Creel drove the S.H.I.E.L.D. team through Taiwan in a van to the mansion where the symposium was being held while General Glenn Talbot and Phil Coulson entered as the invited guests and searched for the mole out of the other delegates. Meanwhile the small S.H.I.E.L.D. team used fingerprint scans from Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand to break into the room, leaving Creel in the van with specific orders not to leave his post as his was still under suspicion. ]] However Creel ignored these orders and followed the ones given to him by General Talbot, to track down Talbot's son George, who was being held hostage by HYDRA to blackmail the General. However Lance Hunter spotted Creel leaving his post and assumed that he was attempting to escape, he therefore left his post and began tracking down Creel. Eventually Hunter found George Talbot in a van, trapped in Suspension Gel; in order to stop him giving the team the wrong impression that he was still working for HYDRA and jeopardizing the mission, Creel knocked him out, although he ensured that he was not badly injured. Having discovered that General Talbot and Director Coulson had been captured by Gideon Malick's soldiers and were being prepared for execution, Creel ran to their aid. Using a pillar, he made his body completely into marble before attacking the two guards and helping Talbot and Coulson escape. Creel explained how he had been forced to hurt Hunter and had found George Talbot, although he was still being held by HYDRA. Before Creel could break off their handcuffs, another guard attacked, forcing Talbot and Coulson to run while Creel defended them and eventually defeating the guard. 's life]] As Creel made his way through the mansion, he found Hunter and Bobbi Morse still fighting the HYDRA guards, with Creel saving Hunter's life in the process when he was almost ambushed. Despite this Hunter remained adamant that they were not even after Creel, despite having previously killed his friends. Talbot and Coulson rushed in the room and Creel freed them from their handcuffs as the furious Talbot questioned a guard about his son's whereabouts. While Hunter and Morse were sent after Malick, the rest escaped once Melinda May had located George Talbot. Personality To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Elemental Mimicry': Carl Creel is able to duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. Certain items, such as flawless diamonds, are enjoyable for Creel to absorb, causing a euphoric effect in him. He usually uses his powers to increase his strength and durability, but he also uses them sometimes to blend into his surroundings or to isolate himself from harmful effects, such as electricity. Duplicated Materials Former Powers *'Petrification': After absorbing the effects of the Obelisk, Creel gained the ability to turn people to stone. Originally, he had no control over this ability, but, after compliance to Sunil Bakshi's words, Creel gained control to the point of desiring to use it against Lance Hunter. Abilities *'Combatant': Though Creel was a boxer, he never learned to fight without using his powers to give him an advantage. When he heard a gunshot, he instinctively transformed into a bulletproof material. During his struggles with Melinda May, and later Lance Hunter, Creel sought materials to duplicate, instead of fighting equally. Relationships Allies * United States Armed Forces - Enemies turned Allies **Glenn Talbot *Roscoe Sweeney *Silke *HYDRA - Formely Allies under Coercion **Daniel Whitehall † - Superior **Sunil Bakshi † - Handler **John Garrett † - Recruiter **Grant Ward † *Raina † *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned Allies **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye **Antoine Triplett † **Lance Hunter **Isabelle Hartley † - Victim under Coercion **Idaho † - Victim under Coercion **Lincoln Campbell Enemies *Jack Murdock † - Opponent *United States Armed Forces **Logan † - Victim under Coercion **Smith † - Victim under Coercion *Roger Browning † - Victim under Coercion *Gideon Malick Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Carl Creel received his powers from Loki so he could challenge Thor, and he was carrying a ball-and-chain weapon that received the same duplication powers as he did. The ball-and-chain ripped from the guard rail that Creel uses in Washington, D.C. is an homage to this weapon. *Carl Creel closely resembled Groot when he absorbed a piece of wood. *The petrification power of Creel is similar to that of the Grey Gargoyle. Behind the Scenes *Jeph Loeb, the head of television production for Marvel Studios, was the first to put Creel in a boxing match against Jack Murdock in the comic, Daredevil: Yellow. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Index Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:High Body Count Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bodyguards